An electronic device has fingerprint recognition sensors that are able to recognize and verify a user's fingerprint. Only after successful verification, the user is allowed to operate the electronic device. Thus, it may avoid the electronic device being operated by a stranger and ensure safety of the electronic device.
An electronic device may have fingerprint recognition sensors evenly distributed on its liquid crystal display assembly. Upon receiving a signal about an operation on the liquid crystal display, the electronic device progressively scans on the fingerprint recognition sensors in the liquid crystal display from the first row to the last row to acquire the user's fingerprint.